


Las cartas que no fueron entregadas

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), SheithAngstWeek, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Demasiados sentimientos contenidos en un par de palabras.SheithAngstWeek





	Las cartas que no fueron entregadas

**Author's Note:**

> El primer día, mi primera contribución para el evento #SheithAngstWeek, organizado en tumblr. 
> 
> Día 1 No correspondido

 

Keith nunca ha sido del todo bueno con las palabras, no era bueno para expresar emociones, para decir lo que sentía. Tendía a aislarse, a guardar silencio; dibujando siempre esa pose de indiferencia, los labios apretados, el gesto de desdén alrededor.

Aun entrando a la academia, las palabras seguían sin ser su fuerte, la obediencia y las reglas, tampoco es que fueran algo en lo que le sobrara talento. Era más de instinto y determinación personal.

Por eso, fue un problema cuando sus emociones entraron en conflicto, hacía la única persona que le había apoyado y creído en él; Shiro.

Cuando recién le conoció, hubo curiosidad de su parte, no entendía porque éste insistía de esa manera tan determinante, tan fuerte, en ayudarle. En pensar que tenía algo bueno en él, algo que para el resto de quienes le rodeaban, era invisible.

Después esa curiosidad se convirtió en admiración, la admiración se convirtió en afecto, y el afecto se convirtió en amor…

Keith empezó a mirar de otra manera a Shiro, cuando llegó a esa etapa, dónde todos hablan de parejas, él sólo tenía en mente a una persona, a un hombre, él único que podía decir que le hacía sonreír, que le hacía ser mejor y creer en sí mismo.

Dolía el pecho solo de verle, de admirar su perfil, y tenía que agachar la cabeza y desviar la vista, cuando éste le sonreía, para que no viera su sonrojo. No era sencillo ocultar un amor, no era sencillo ser no correspondido. No es que se hubiera declarado, y Shiro lo hubiera rechazado, no era eso. Porque por más que Shiro le dijera que era valiente, en cuanto  a sus sentimientos, era un cobarde. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si se declaraba, sabía que Shiro tenía una relación, incluso Adam le caía muy bien, era un hombre inteligente, centrado, y sabía cómo hacerle sonreír.

Por el miedo que le causaba, por el saberse no correspondido, pero temiendo explotar en cualquier momento, por su misma personalidad. No quería gritarle a Shiro que lo amaba un día que salieran a practicar. No quería seguir sus instintos y lanzarse a sus brazos cómo tantas veces le gritaba su corazón.

Por lo que decidió sentarse frente a una pluma y papel, y comenzar a escribir. Lo hacía cada vez que sentía la necesidad de gritar. Fueron muchas cartas, hechas en diferentes días, según era la vida al lado del piloto.

Volcaba en ellas su corazón, y su suplicio por la necesidad de un beso. Ponía sus celos y sus envidias, disculpándose por ellos, pero aclarando que le eran imposibles no sentirlos.

Todas las cartas eran guardadas celosamente, un secreto que nunca dejaría ir.

Cuando Shiro se fue, escribió una más, sobre lo preocupado que estaba, sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Sobre lo mucho que le amaba.

Cuando éste desapareció, y lo dieron por muerto. La academia dejó de importarle, las cartas sirvieron para revivir los momentos felices en su vida que quería guardar. Hizo una carta disculpándose por no haber podido seguir adelante con el programa, por defraudarlo, pedía perdón por amarlo tanto.

 

Luego las cosas cambiaron, Shiro regresó a la tierra, pero no por mucho. Pronto el destino del universo estaba entre sus manos, y aunque muchas preocupaciones poblaban en su mente, Shiro siempre ocupaba ese espacio, deseaba tener las cartas de nuevo en su poder, pero se habían quedado en la tierra, escondidas bajo su cama.

Cuanto le hubieran servido, pues las aventuras con los paladines, sólo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Shiro, de lo que sería capaz de luchar, de entregar por él. Lo que lo buscaría, lo que soportaría. Era ya a esas alturas complicado describir cuanto había crecido aquel sentimiento en su interior, anidando en su corazón.

Al menos de algo servía la guerra, el dolor físico y los golpes, eran más sencillos de soportar y más fáciles de lidiar, que el dolor en su pecho, que el ardor de los secretos, guardados tan pragmáticamente, encubiertos por un velo de amistad y hermandad.

A veces se sentía traicionero. Cuando Shiro cómo amigo le estrechaba entre sus brazos, cuando le daba ánimo, cuando confiaba en él. Se sentía un mentiroso, un embustero que manchaba su pura amistad, con eso que no existía manera de arrancar de su ser.

 

Las cosas pasaban demasiado rápidas, aunque el viaje hubiera sido largo. La llegada a la tierra, y los ataques, el enterarse de las muertes y de las perdidas. La lucha contra Sendak, la victoria contra el nuevo enemigo que provino de la nada.

De pronto la tierra era aliada de la resistencia. De pronto había una efímera paz, que más que permitirle alegrarse, le permitió pensar en lo que estaba ocultando.

 

 

Ahora, sentado en la vieja casa de su padre, con el cofre lleno de sentimientos sin entregar en sus piernas, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, por lo basura que se sentía. Pero él no lloraba, no era lo suyo ser así de débil. Sin embargo el odio que se tenía era grande.

Era algo casi maquiavélico. –Adam está muerto, ¿Qué impediría ahora que estuviera con Shiro?- cruzó como un destello por su mente, uno que apagó en un parpadeo, pues se sintió terrible sólo de concebir tal idea.

No quería pensar en ello, porque eso no tenía nada que ver, que ahora Adam no estuviera, no significaba que repentinamente Takashiro se fuera a fijar en él de otro modo. Sería estúpido creerlo, si en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en el espacio no hubo nada entre ellos, no lo habría ahora.

En la tierra se establecieron alianzas, centros de acopio de la resistencia, se convirtió en un planeta multicultural, albergando a muchas razas que perdieron sus hogares.  Muchas cosas que ordenar, que arreglar, Shiro era la imagen de aquello, era junto con los paladines, los héroes, las esperanzas y señales de aquellas uniones. No había tiempo para lidiar con tonterías del corazón.

Salió de la casa, colocando la vieja caja de madera abierta, cuidando que las cartas no volaran al viento, poniendo una piedra sobre ellas. Después de eso sacó una especie de encendedor de sus pantalones, prendió fuego a un pedazo de papel y lo dejó caer dentro.

El ligero viento, más que acabar con las llamas, las alentó a crecer, empezando a quemarse también la delgada caja de madera.

Keith se acuclilló, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, y su cara ligeramente escondida entre ellos. Cerró los ojos al sentir unos pasos a sus espaldas, unos que conocía bastante bien.

—¿Estás bien?— pudo escuchar la voz preocupada de Shiro, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, moverse, mucho menos girarse a verle. —Los chicos están planeando una pequeña fiesta y te están buscando.

—Iré luego—susurró.

Pudo percibir cómo Shiro se acercaba un poco más, pudiendo contemplar mejor lo que estaba quemando.

—Keith, ¿estás bien? —repitió su pregunta.

—No—respondió sincero, sonriendo de lado—Shiro…te amo—lo dijo en un tono bajo, apenas audible, una frase que se llevó el viento, junto con las cenizas de las viejas cartas.

Hubo un silencio, que Keith no supo cómo interpretar, le daba miedo saber lo que Shiro pensaría, lo que le diría.

—Lo sé—le escuchó suspirar, para luego sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, aquella de carne y hueso, cálida, enterrada entre las rebeldes hebras negras—lo sé Keith—le escuchó repetir.

En ese momento, sus ojos por fin se llenaron de lágrimas, la tensión de todo lo que pasó esos años, de todo lo que se contuvo, explotó al mismo tiempo, se puso de pie, quería correr, sentía vergüenza al percibir que no lo disimuló tan bien cómo pensó, falló en ocultarlo, falló en algo tan importante para él.

Pero Shiro le atrapó, le sostuvo entre sus brazos, deteniendo su cuerpo que temblaba del coraje que se tenía a sí mismo, sentía en la nuca la respiración de aquel hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

—Perdón—pronunció bajando la mirada—No sé cómo pasó, perdón—declaró apretando los brazos que lo rodeaban. —No tienes que responderme, no tienes que estar aquí, puedes irte, puedes…

—Tranquilo, Keith, tranquilo, lo sé. Todo está bien, tiene poco que dejaste el hospital, será mejor que respires, calma… ¿recuerdas?

Asintió rápidamente, inhaló y exhaló buscando calmarse.

Se quedaron allí parados, inmóviles, esperando que Keith pudiera recuperar el control de sí mismo.

—No quería que lo supieras.

—Eso también lo sé—la voz se escuchaba cálida y dulce.

—¿Tú… tú sientes…?

—No—mantenía el tono dulce, aunque se notaba una pequeña tristeza en su voz—Keith, es complicado.

 

Asintió de nuevo, y jaló un poco los brazos de Shiro, dándole la indicación que lo soltara.

—¿Una fiesta entonces? —preguntó con un rostro que pintaba una sonrisa falsa, viéndole por fin.

—Hunk y su madre van a cocinar.

—No podemos perdernos eso entonces—con la bota presionó sobre el fuego, terminando de apagar las llamas que ya casi se extinguían, antes de seguir a Shiro hasta los vehículos de transporte.

 

Se quiso mentir, pero la verdad es que comenzaría a escribir nuevas cartas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
